World is Mine
by ringosatou17
Summary: Parody of the VOCALOID songs 'World is mine' by Hatsune Miku and 'Another: World is mine' by KAITO. Naru and Mai contemplate about their relationship as narcissistic boss and poor assistant in verse form. One shot.


**World is Mine**: NaruMai version

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>:  
>Parody of the VOCALOID songs 'World is mine' by Hatsune Miku and 'Another: World is mine' by KAITO. Naru and Mai contemplate about their relationship as narcissistic boss and poor assistant in verse form. One shot.<p>

[Inspired by the famous Hatsune Miku's '_World is mine_' and its partner song, KAITO's '_Another: World is mine_'. I love those songs.]

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Genres**: Poetry & Parody

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, 'kay? All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Naru<strong>]  
>You called me the "number one narcissist in the world"<br>Then know how to treat me that way, understand?

[**Mai**]  
>You're the number one narcissist in the world<br>And you are certainly aware of the fact, you fraud

[**Naru**]  
>First thing, don't ask me for souvenirs whenever I get back from trips<br>Second thing, be sure to go as far as doing your job properly, do I make myself clear?  
>Third thing, for every single order I say, obey immediately<br>If you understand that there is nothing in my teacup, then do something!

[**Mai**]  
>First off, why do you always go on trips? And you don't even bring back anything for us<br>Second, I did do my job properly, you just wanted to pick on me!  
>Number three, there's only one word you have to say… There's no need to say more, I know what to do<br>And I understand, your cup is empty, so should I fill it up?

[**Naru**]  
>I'm not really saying anything narcissistic<br>But I do want to tell you that you haven't bad taste

[**Mai**]  
>You're arrogant, but maybe you are just pretending to be one?<br>Well, I don't try to mind it at all; you are _that_ good-looking!

[**Naru**]  
>The "number one narcissist in the world"<br>You did realize that, didn't you?  
>Keeping me waiting is out of the question<br>Who do you think that I am?  
>Somehow I would already like to drink my usual cup of tea!<br>…Go get it immediately

[**Mai**]  
>You, number one narcissist in the world<br>You finished your tea? Okay, okay…  
>Give me a minute and I'll be there…<br>Just who do you think I am anyway?  
>I am your assistant!<br>…And I know that more tea is kept inside the cupboard

[**Naru**]  
>"<em>Mai!<em>  
><em>Where's my tea?<em>  
><em>Idiot<em>…"

[**Mai**]  
>"<em>Naru?<em>  
><em>Tea again…!<em>  
><em>Ah!<em>"

[**Naru**]  
><em>My<em> fault? Or maybe it's _yours_?  
>Complaints are not going to be entertained!<br>Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Idiot  
>Ah, and what about this? A new client, isn't that needless to say?<br>Send him away, his case does not interest me  
>If you understand that, brew some tea and say "<em>Yes, sir<em>"

[**Mai**]  
>Any complaints? All you can do is tell me what I can go do for you!<br>"Oh… isn't that the Darjeeling that he wanted me to buy?"  
>Oh and also, a client has come again, let him in<br>But you don't even look at his case!  
>Your cup and your hands are empty again<br>Why don't I just hold them for you?

[**Naru**]  
>I'm not really saying anything selfish<br>But you know, maybe it's nice to hear you scold me a little

[**Mai**]  
>Maybe you are just pretending to be hardhearted around me<br>Because I know that the real Naru is kind, like in my dreams

[**Naru**]  
>My very own assistant in the world<br>You haven't realized that yet, have you?  
>My teacup is empty<br>Clumsy and blunt assistant  
>Really, you shouldn't find out everything about me yet…<p>

[**Mai**]  
>Your very own assistant in the world<br>Even though I don't think being your flunky sits well with me at all  
>But however, it's not really as bad as I think<br>I will find out everything about you soon…!

[**Naru**]  
>You definitely don't understand how I think<br>Well, my brain is better than yours...

[**Mai**]  
>I really don't know anything more about you…<br>I'm sorry for being insensitive

[**Naru**]  
>Earl Grey black with lemon placed on the side<br>Butter cookies made with well-selected eggs  
>Tell me, tell me, should I hold myself back from it?<br>Don't think that I'm a selfish person  
>You did not keep that secret from Lin<br>You will remember this afterwards  
>…Bending that spoon was just a trick<p>

[**Mai**]  
>English Breakfast tea with milk and a little sugar<br>Black forest cake with a cherry on top  
>Both of them, both of them, are still on the counter,<br>They're waiting for a certain narcissist's tea time  
>I'm being called now, see you<br>…It's a nice day, I will not turn back

[**Naru**]  
>The "number one narcissist in the world"<br>Hear yourself clearly, will you, or shall I go back to England?  
>Suddenly I heard you speak, it was so abrupt— Huh?<br>"I love you, not him!" and saying that, you run away  
>…I think you are the most confusing problem I'll ever solve<p>

[**Mai**]  
>And it's all because you are the number one narcissist in the world<br>I'll always love you, so be honest with me  
>Suddenly I just spoke out those feelings one day and you rejected me—<br>"I love you, not him!" and after saying that, I ran away  
>…Please just smile, even if you don't answer me back right away<p>

[**Naru**]  
>"<em>Mai!<em>  
><em>I love you too…<em>  
><em>Idiot<em>…"

[**Mai**]  
>"<em>Naru?<em>  
><em>Why can't you…?<em>  
><em>Ah!<em>"

* * *

><p><em>Making a parody is pure fun. I suggest playing '<em>World is mine_' while reading this, and raw awesomeness awaits. :)_

**Version 1.1:** Major visual adjustments. :))

**Drop a review if you can, it'll inspire me to write MOAR.**


End file.
